Carver Haywood
Carver is VDA's District 11 male tribute. Please don't use him without my permission. Information Name: Carver Haywood District: 11 Gender: Male Age: 12 Appearance: Carver has very dark hair, which goes down in a small bang which flows down in the right side of his hair, almost reaching his dark brown small eyes. He is dark-skinned - something pretty common in his district - and is small, since he is only twelve years old. As result, he does not have a muscular or fit body as the other guys who work at the harvest. Height: 4'11 Personality: Carver is an ordinary boy in District 11, someone that if you see walking in the tree, you will not even realize that the person walked by you. He is just another face in the crowd, someone who has not done anything to be remembered, but he tries his best to revert that. He wants to be remembered, he wants to be someone that the other people will look out for. He wants to be the source of someone's inspiration, he doesn't want to be that forgotten boy anymore. As he is courageous and brave, he is not afraid of showing everything he has to mark his name in the history. He is nice and friendly with the ones that he knows well, and he loves his parents extremely. He will be thankful to his parents forever, and he will never forget what they did for him. He is a little bit shy and timid at first, but once you get to meet him, he will probably become your best friend. Backstory: Carver born in one of the poorest regions of the entire district, a dangerous region that was pretty known in the Capitol for being the beginning of the uprisings that happened in the district. The people who lived and worked there were commonly criticized by the Peacekeepers, and they even were harmed sometimes by the Peacekeepers. It made that area become one of the most rebellious regions of the entire Panem, and was somewhere that the Capitol government watched out. Carver's parents were simple works that gained their money from harvesting, but it was not enough to keep a baby well-fed. This led his mother to sometimes steal money from the Peacekeepers, and use that money to buy things for Carter such as clothes and food. His parents would spend days without eating, but they had to make sure that Carter born healthy, and did not starve to death. They did that for years, until once when Carver was already eight years old. His mother, during the usual daily inspection done by the Peacekeeper following orders that came from the Capitol, sneaked out behind the Peacekeepers' car and stealed some money. What she didn't remember was that she should have seen if no one was seeing, and she didn't do it. Another Peacekeeper, who was returning to the car to check out the things, noticed Carver's mother entered in the car and advanced, attempting to harm her. Luckily, Carver's father was passing by and saw the scene, and more even luckily, he was wielding a knife. When the Peacekeeper attempted to harm Carver's mother, his father planted the knife in the Peacekeeper's heart, killing him off. They grabbed the money and ran away back to the orchards, and acted like nothing happened. But after that event, they started to feel guilty for that man's death and stopped stealing money, afraid of being caught again or seeing someone dying in their front again. It made them double their journey at the harvest, working twenty consecutive hours at the harvest to get money and food to their son. They got very tired, but at least, they managed to make Carver healthy until the age of twelve, when at the first reaping that he attended, he was reaped to represent District 11. Weapon(s): Being a twelve years old who came from District 11, Carver did not have much contact with weapons, except for daggers. Daggers are commonly given to the orchard workers to help them while cutting the plants off the roots. The Capitol thinks daggers are quicker than knives to cut off vegetables, so all of the orchard workers are almost forced to learn how to use daggers, and Carver is one of them. Using it since he was four years old and begun working at the harvest, he became very skilled with it. Skills: As he works in the harvesting ever since he was a little kid, he obviously learned much about plants, making him an expert at plants knowledge. He learned the hard way how to know if a plant, a vegetable, a fruit, a flower or an insect is edible or not. He is also very good at stealth. He learned with his parents how to hide perfectly, camouflage himself using the nature (such as using mud as the brown color) and how to be quick during the attack. Being small also has its advantages, doesn't it? Weaknesses: Obviously, Carver is not the most strong physically, that is clear and pretty obvious. Once you put your eyes over Carver, you already have sure that he will not stand too much in a close combat, hand-to-hand. Being small and very young, and coming from a district with almost no water around, he never learned how to swim, and even if he is forced to do so, he will probably just find a way to do not die drowned. Fear: Fear of being publicly killed. Token: A dark green scarf. Alliance: He will ally in a small group. Category:District 11 Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:12 year olds Category:Tributes Category:VDA's Tributes Category:Characters